


小儿[Small]

by CrimeAlley1048, Heline_Zhang



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heline_Zhang/pseuds/Heline_Zhang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim变小</p>
            </blockquote>





	小儿[Small]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335785) by [CrimeAlley1048](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeAlley1048/pseuds/CrimeAlley1048). 



> A/N：实际上我不是特别喜欢变小梗，但有人想看

越是不可思议的事情越是经常发生。Bruce想不通为什么——也许这就是你总是混迹于一群超能力者中间的后果，也许仅仅是哥谭都市传说的一部分，又或者这是因为虽然他有很多子女，但却从未亲手抚养过一个小孩，而这个宇宙正在试图对此做出补偿。

不管是什么原因，这些意外都非常恼人，害得他不知所措 ——“意外”是指他已经是青少年的儿子现在看上去还没有三岁大，而且抱着他的腿完全不肯撒手。

Bruce不知道这是怎么发生的，说实话他很可能并不想搞清楚。看在Tim的份儿上，他们都会尽力忘掉这种日子。因为这实在是太让人窘迫了。

“我呼叫Zatanna了，好吗？她马上就到了。”Bruce试图将Tim从自己膝盖上剥下来，但是他的话这孩子一句也没听进去，他固执地把脸埋在Bruce的裤缝中间。

“你想谈一谈吗？”一片沉默。“想要点什么？”没有回答。

“好吧，过来。”Bruce将自己安置在最近的扶手椅里，把Tim从地上举起来，抱进自己怀里——这孩子立刻在Bruce胸口蜷缩成一团。

哦。好吧。这的确非常、非常可爱。Bruce尽可能保持一动不动，看着Tim的脑袋随着他的呼吸一点一点。他会这样睡着吗？Bruce不介意。

这样的孩子对他而言十分陌生。他一直很难理解“童年时期”的概念——实际上他从未见过Tim还是个婴儿的样子，别人也是一样。有时候他会好奇如果他真的参与过他们这一部分生命会是什么样子。Bruce低头注视着躺在他身上的Tim，他们每天都会这么做吗？

他习惯于将自己的孩子们视为发育完全、行将成年的人，而不是把他们看做……普通的儿童。但是他们肯定都度过了许多年的儿童时光，被他们自己的父母抱在怀里牙牙学语。

想到这些孩子和他们的父母，Bruce感到胸口升起一股熟悉的酸楚。他想知道Tim是不是也能感到他胸腔的起伏，但是幼儿看上去并未受到打扰，仍然安详地趴在那儿——

大门砰地一声打开，人语声一股脑儿地涌了房子。Tim的脑袋抬了起来，Dick和Damian一边说话一边走进起居室，他从Bruce的大腿上滑了下来。

“我又不是让你时刻微笑，我是说如果你不那样对每一个人怒目而视，他们就——哦我的天啊，”Dick愣在门口。“Tim？见鬼的怎么——”

“这是Drake？”

Tim看了一眼Damian，藏进了Bruce的扶手椅后面。他悄悄探出一点点头来，用只有Bruce能听见的声音小声说，“他好凶。”

“他是在说我坏话吗？”

“Damian，”Dick一手放在自己弟弟的肩膀上。“表现得好一点，他还是个孩子。”

“我也是？”

“不管你在想什么，回答都是不行。”

“你真的认为我会欺负一个小孩儿吗？”Damian对着Tim露出来的一点小脸皱眉。“我才不会那么干呢。我能帮忙。嘿，Drake，想来我屋玩吗？”

“不行。”Dick握紧Damian的胳膊，将他推向厨房。“不行。你见过他们了，我们走吧。”

他们走之后Tim怎么都不愿意从椅子后面出来——当Bruce听到有人敲门的时候长长出了一口气。Zatanna终于到了。

现在他可以期待一切恢复原状了。


End file.
